Skin
by Elementary Magpie
Summary: Fifth and last in a series of vignettes exploring the theme "When you only have four senses, you make the most of them." Because Nathan does have a fifth sense, sometimes. Season 2, soon after "Roots."


Disclaimer: I do not own Haven or any of its products and intend no profit from it. The quoted passage is from episode 202, "Fear and Loathing."

Author's Note: Last in a series of vignettes on the theme "When you only have four senses, you make the most of them." Thank you to everyone who encouraged this series with reviews and favorites! A fifth vignette, because Nathan sometimes does have a fifth sense after all. Season 2, soon after "Roots."

**Skin**

"I wish he didn't choose revenge," mourned Audrey, as they drove away from the scene at last. "I could have helped him control that affliction, just by having him wear checks and plaid."

"So you think he was just a skin-changing chameleon, not like the one who stole your identity on Carpenter's Knot?" asked Nathan.

"No doubt. I could feel his real skin underneath. But how did _you_ know in time that he wasn't the curtains?"

"They didn't smell right."

"That sensitive nose of yours. Who knew skin had a smell?"

"The people who discovered pheromones, Parker. Plus everyone who's ever watched the Discovery Channel."

Ironic, thought Nathan Wournos, how much he had learned about skin in the years since he had lost touch with his own.

Not just that every person's skin has its own unique smell, as he'd found so useful today. Or its own distinctive color – if not up to today's chameleon, still far more diverse than the limited rainbow on the census.

He'd also learned that skin has a taste. Jess had tasted like cardamom, and wine.

"You watch television? When do you have the time, what with all that decoupage and golf?"

"Uh huh. Tell me you've never watched Shark Week."

"Who can resist giant, man-eating predators?" she grinned, then glared into something he couldn't see. "Well, at least that's what I remember."

"We'll figure it out, Audrey."

And skin has a sound. Not in itself, but when it connects with other things. Thump when it connects with a steering wheel. Tap on a keyboard. Slap on another hand in a high-five. Nathan knew there were other sounds that skin could make when connecting with skin, but he usually tried not to remember them, or sometimes, more frightening, found that he was beginning to forget.

Audrey was frowning at the windshield. "You know, Nathan, I can't help feeling we're missing some crucial pattern. Something that's right in front of us."

"What do you want to do?"

She blew out a frustrated breath. "I don't know. That's the problem."

Then in one day he'd learned all over again that none of that was important, compared to the touch of a rose on his lips...

He offered his gift. "Then let's get back to police work. Evidence."

"What evidence? We have to wait for a new Trouble to show up."

…the rasp of his beard across his fingers…

"Or an old one. I've been thinking. If that tattoo is the sign of a secret conspiracy, maybe they've put it on things, as a private signal. Like the Mason's sign on the dollar bill."

"Oh. Or gang graffiti on walls," she looked thoughtful. "So now all we have to figure out is what kind of things they'd put that symbol on."

…the warmth of the sun on his face…

"Thought of that, too. Haven Historical Society is in the business of looking at old things. We need to ask what they've seen. Got an appointment with Sally Waterford tomorrow afternoon. Old family, longtime patron."

"That could be useful." She brightened, looking hopeful again. "You're pretty smart, aren't you?"

"That's why I'm the Chief."

…the pain of a wound…

He couldn't decide if it was better or worse, that he'd chosen it himself, this time.

Audrey was back in action mode. "OK, first thing tomorrow we check the local histories in case there's anything that might be promising to ask about when we meet with Sally."

"When you meet with Sally. I'm going to meet with the town Treasurer about next year's budget." When she raised her eyebrows in surprise, he added, "I _am_ the Chief."

"Wow. Put that at the top of the Un-Perks of the Job list."

"Tell me about it."

…a hand on his.

Improbably, Audrey started putting on lip gloss, tilting his side view mirror to see herself. "Parker!"

"Hey, can you drop me off at Edgewater Beach?" she asked, unapologetic.

"Got another lead?" Requiring lip gloss.

"No, Chris wanted to show me the phytoplankton," she said, looking away out the side window.

"Second try at that date?" He should be taking this chance at payback for all of her teasing about Jess. But he couldn't think of anything more to say.

She just smiled.

And in one day he'd learned all over again why English was so full of the tactile metaphors he no longer cared to use. "I'm touched." "He's thick-skinned." "You hurt me."

Nathan stopped his truck next to Brody's and watched Audrey walk through the dusk to the jetty, climb over it onto the beach.

_ Back when you kissed my cheek, that was the first time in years that I'd felt another person's touch. I hope you didn't feel too weird about it._

_ Why would I feel weird?_

Ironic, to finally understand what his father had kept trying to make him learn.

The Acting Chief of the Haven Police Department put his truck into gear and headed back toward the station.

He hadn't told her that the rose was just a substitute.

- end –


End file.
